


ride

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Reader-Insert, alcohol mention, ambiguously gendered reader, patrick's terrible comebacks, poly bowers gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: riding around with the boys





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a conversation I once had with my roommates in which I yelled “I’m always bitch! You know this! I’m ALWAYS bitch!” which is what I imagine the reader would be, too.

Another day saw you in the back seat of the Trans Am, squeezed in between Patrick and Vic, talking about nothing.

 

“So I told her she could suck it and that would make us even,” said Patrick.

 

Henry laughed so hard he started to choke. You reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Dumbass,” said Vic, reaching across you to hit Patrick in the chest. “You shouldn’t talk to teachers like that. Why d’you think you get so many detentions?”

 

“Who cares, it’s not like I ever go to them. It doesn’t even count.”

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard,” you said.

 

“You’re the dumbest thing,” he shot back.

 

“Oh, wow, Patrick, that was a great comeback,” you said, eyes wide with annoyance.

 

“Yeah, well, the only time I need a good comeback is after I’m finished with you at night,” he shot back.

 

Everyone groaned.

 

“That was… terrible,” said Vic before he began chewing on his thumbnail.

 

“So he’s not good at comebacks,” said Belch. “’M sure there’s something he’s better at.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Henry. “What _are_ you good at, again, Patrick?”

 

“Fucking punks like you until they beg,” said Patrick.

 

“Please. You’re no sex god, babe,” you sighed, leaning forward to rest an elbow on the back of Henry’s seat, your chin propped up on it.

 

Henry turned and poked your cheek and you stuck your tongue out at him, crossing your eyes. He chuckled.

 

Patrick trailed one hand up the back of your shirt. You shot him a look over your shoulder.

 

“What?” you asked.

 

You weren’t in the mood. It wasn’t even noon yet, for god’s fucking sake. Besides, you knew he was only doing this to you because Henry was out of reach and you were the one bending forward.

 

“I was just thinking maybe you’d want to take that back,” he said.

 

He tried to purr, but the car went over a speed bump right as he made his attempt, and you stifled a laugh.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” you chuckled. “Right. Lemme do that right now.”

 

He took the opportunity to try and haul you into his lap, gaining an elbow to the chest for his troubles. He tried to put one hand down the front of your pants, but Vic finally stopped daydreaming and helped you get away.

 

You huffed just a little bit. Usually he wasn’t so wound up in the morning, so you weren’t sure what the fuck was going on, but you didn’t really want to be a part of it.

 

You situated yourself in Vic’s lap instead, putting your feet on top of Patrick’s legs. He glared at you, but you figured it was worth it.

 

“Later,” you said. “It’s too early for that shit.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Fucking fine.”

 

Vic wrapped his hands around your stomach and you settled into his touch.

 

“How’s your mom doing, Belch?”

 

You forgot you shouldn’t have asked. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with Mrs. Huggins, it was just that your boyfriends had a running joke that you liked her so much because you were fucking her. Belch didn’t like that joke.

 

Henry, Patrick, and Vic let out catcalls that didn’t stop until you yelled, “All right! All right, Jesus. I was just being nice.”

 

Belch’s mouth was a thin like. You reached up to put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I swear I’m not fucking your mom. I just like her meatloaf, that’s all.”

 

“Bad choice of words,” said Vic dryly.

 

“Man, fuck you,” you said.

 

He rolled his eyes at you.

 

“Momma’s doin’ fine,” said Belch.

 

“Good.”

 

“Bet she’d do better if —” started Patrick before you jabbed him in the throat.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“You’re gonna pay for that later,” he said, holding his neck.

 

“How? By not coming?”

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

“Jesus, Patrick, that was a joke,” you laughed.

 

He smiled uneasily, thrown off for only a second before his usual smile returned.

 

You loved him, but sometimes he could be really weird. It wasn’t his fault, of course, but sometimes he didn’t get jokes or sarcasm. That was especially true when he had something specific on his mind. Like getting into someone’s pants.

 

“I know,” he said.

 

“Mm hm.”

 

“God, what are we gonna do tonight?” asked Vic.

 

The entire car let out that particular grunt that meant _I dunno_.

 

“Get loaded?” suggested Henry.

 

“Get high?” added Patrick.

 

“Get laid?” you slipped in.

 

Everyone laughed. It was silly to even suggest it, seeing as it happened pretty much every night without planning. It was a wonder that there were enough condoms in the world for your little group.

 

“If you’re so eager, darlin’, we could just get to it,” said Patrick.

 

You snuggled deeper into Vic’s lap and took your feet away from Patrick’s side of the seat.

 

“Joke, Patrick,” you said.

 

He just sighed.

 

“I can change seats with you, if you want,” said Vic.

 

“Nah, I’m always bitch,” you replied.

 

Henry snorted.

 

“Sure are,” he said, sending you a shark toothed grin.

 

“You know, you’re always welcome to take it instead of giving it, babe,” you shot back.

 

“Jesus, what crawled up _your_ ass today?” asked Patrick.

 

“You, Hockstetter. I barely slept last night because of you.”

 

He smiled. “Neither did I. I’m not being a little bitch because of it.”

 

“I told you,” you said. “I’m _always_ the bitch.”

 

Belch absolutely roared with laughter.

 

“Somebody’s gotta do it.”

 

A few minutes later, you arrived at the quarry, piling out into the sunshine. You all settled on a patch of rock, looking out at the water. It was a little too cold for swimming, so you climbed into Belch’s lap, pulling his flannel around you.

 

“Someone’s cuddly,” Belch murmured.

 

“Mm hm. Henry, c’mere,” you requested.

 

Henry came over to sit in front of you, playing with your hair for a moment before resting his head on your shoulder, taking a deep breath.

 

“Tired, babe?” you asked.

 

“Mm. Up late with Vic,” he said.

 

“Oh, so that’s where you were last night,” you said, looking over at Vic.

 

He was laying with his head in Patrick’s lap. Patrick ran his hands through his hair, pausing to pull at it every few seconds. Vic didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Yeah. Nearly fucked me until I passed out,” said Henry, not knowing that you had asked Vic.

 

Belch laughed. “Been there.”

 

“We all have,” you said.

 

Vic could be insatiable — it was one of the things that you loved about him.

 

Henry hummed his agreement.

 

“Hey,” you poked his shoulder. “Hey, Henry.”

 

“Mm?”

 

He lifted his head and you kissed him, a short thing that was little more than a peck.

 

He smiled lazily at you. “Thanks?”

 

“You’re welcome?”

 

“Do I get a kiss?” asked Patrick.

 

“Yeah,” said Vic, leaning up to kiss him.

 

It quickly turned into all tongue, so wet you could hear it from where you sat.

 

You smiled. Then Belch tapped you on the cheek. Then, he touched his mouth.

 

You kissed him next. It was short and sweet and left you sighing, curling closer into his chest.

 

Henry moved closer until he was in Belch’s lap, too, his arms wrapped around you.

 

He took a deep breath and whispered, “I love this.”

 

You whispered back, “me too.”

 

He didn’t often say he loved anything about any of you, much less what you were doing. You appreciated it when it came, though.

 

“God, what are we going to do tonight?” he asked, a little bit louder.

 

You glanced over at Vic and Patrick, who were still making out.

 

Then you shrugged.

 

You didn’t know, but you were sure you’d have a great time. You always did, with your boys.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
